A Feudal Fairytale: Inuyasha Sailor Moon crossover
by Shai-Lang
Summary: A great battle that took place many years ago, a jewel that was born from that battle, a tree that brought companions together. Can the Black Moon clan regain their memories from their past lives? Warning: Yaoi in future chapters.
1. Prolouge

A/N: And so this is yet another crossover I'm working on that will be pretty epic. I actually started working on this before "Moonlight Destiny" but decided to put it off for awhile, seeing as my interest in Inuyasha was waning. But finally, it's up and this will be another epic, 10+ chapter crossover like Moonlight Destiny, only this time it's Inuyasha crossed over with Sailor Moon.(I just love crossing over everything with Sailor Moon for some reason). Anyways enjoy! And remember to please both read and REVIEW.

By the way, a big shout-out goes to my new beta-reader AkizukiSakura16 for editing this chapter! She's amazing and is quite frankly one of the best betas you'll ever meet, so go check her out. :)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Inuyasha do not belong to me, but to Naoko Takeuchi, and Rumiko Takahashi, I'm just writing the fic.

* * *

A Feudal Fairytale.

Prologue

"Just a Legend"

* * *

Once upon a time, many years ago there was a woman who faded into legend, a powerful priestess known as Midoriko. Midoriko was well known throughout the land as an expert priestess and healer. Her powers were truly mystical, almost as if they came from the moon itself. Along with her fellow warriors Priestess Ami, Priestess Rei, Priestess Makoto, and Priestess Minako, she protected Japan and vanquished demons throughout the land.

However, one day the Priestess sworn to protect the land from demons fell in love with one, a half-demon whose name was Shinosuke. Though Midoriko knew in the deepest part of her heart that theirs was a forbidden love, and although her head kept on telling her idea that it could only bring destruction, she didn't care for she was already in love. Shinosuke felt the same way and, despite the disapproval of almost everyone in the surrounding temples and villages, Midoriko and Shinosuke continued to meet up with each other, and fell in even deeper love with each other.

This story couldn't have ended with a happy ending, for there was another man who was also in love with Midoriko; he longed to have her as his own. So great was his desire for Midoriko, and so great was his jealousy for her and Shinosuke's love, he sold his body and soul over to demons. The demons sensed the darkness in this man's soul, and took advantage of that as they devoured him bit by bit.

"I must have Midoriko for my own, no matter what! Come demons, feast on my flesh, devour me, and bestow me with your power!'' And so the demons entered the man, to create a new kind of demon, the most powerful demon man has ever known: Chaos.

A great battle took place on the land as Midoriko and her fellow Priestess warriors battled the great demon. However the compilation of demons and a human proved too powerful for even Midoriko to defeat alone, for not only had countless demons entered the man's body, but the greatest evil of all, Chaos, had also taken over him. And Midoriko knew what she must do.

"Lady Midoriko!'' Cried out Priestess Ami. (I reiterate – just use their names. Also, since this whole thing is a flashback, italicize 'cried out Priestess Ami' as well.)

"Don't do it!'' Priestess Mars sobbed, as she lay broken and bruised on the ground.

"You'll die!'' Priestesses Jupiter and Venus both shouted at the same time.

"I must, if it is to ensure peace for future generations, and stop this pointless battle between demons and humans.'' Saying thus, Midoriko summoned the last of her strength to defeat the great demon, as a bright light flashed all across the land.

"Midoriko, no!'' Shinosuke cried out as he watched the woman he loved ascend into the abyss of the radiant light.

"Shinosuke, I love you and even though we couldn't be together in this life, I know that we'll reincarnate and someday, in another life we'll finally be able to be together and be happy.'' These were the words that were in Midoriko's thoughts as she looked upon her fallen lover. Words that she hoped would pave the way to a better and brighter future.

"Midoriko….'' Shinosuke cried as he jumped into the light with her, the both of them embracing tightly as they knew what was about to happen.

"Chaos, your reign of terror is over!'' Midoriko shouted as she finally used the last of her strength to summon one great final blast, to seal the demon Chaos into a jewel that her own body had produced. That jewel came to be known as the "Shikon Jewel," and it is said to this day that the spirits of Midoriko and the demon continue to battle within the jewel itself.

"Shinosuke, I love you, and no matter what we'll find each other again.'' Midoriko whispered softly as she and Shinosuke continued to hold onto each other within the light.

Midoriko and Shinosuke then began to disappear within the light, as Midoriko's four guardian priestesses began to cry at the sight. However all was not lost as that great blast produced a little sapling, a small tree that was left behind when Midoriko and Shinosuke vanished. That tree would later come to be known as the "Sacred Tree of Ages.'' It was said that ancient tree was born of the love Midoriko and Shinosuke had for each other so that they could find their way back to each other again. Many a destinies would be changed in front of that tree, and many new beginnings would arise.

Of course, this was all just a legend.

And so, let our story begin.

* * *

A/N:So yup that was the prologue, and the first chapter should be up pretty soon. If this sounded interesting to you please tell me so in your reviews, and the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Anyways later!


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N-Alrighty then, sorry for the long wait everybody but here is the first, official chapter of my second epic crossover. Just so you know this chapter mixes the anime and manga canon of Inuyasha, so there may be some events here some of you won't understand if you're not caught up with the manga, anyways on with the fic. Oh also a biggg shout-out goes to my beta-reader AkizukiSakura16, she is absolutely amazing and I thank her for putting up with my writing noobness. She helped fix all the mistakes of this chapter._

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Inuyasha belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and Rumiko Takahashi, I'm just writing a fic.

* * *

A Feudal Fairytale

Chapter 1- The Final Fight

* * *

It was the final battle against Naraku, and everyone was gathered for the final fight against the demon that had ruined countless lives. Inuyasha had his trusty Tetsusagia with him; Kagome had her arrows; Miroku of course his Wind Tunnel; and Sango her Hiraikotsu. Even Shippo was ready to help at any moment, though he was hiding behind a rock most of the time. Sesshomaru and Kohaku were also there and ready to get revenge on the demon as well.

"This is it Naraku, say your prayers! _Wind Scar_!'' Inuyasha yelled out as a huge wave of energy emerged from his Tetsusagia and struck the demon. Naraku's body tore apart into tiny little pieces, but it eventually reconstructed itself all over again.

"Ha! You're going to have to try a lot harder than that, Inuyasha, if you want to have any hopes of defeating me!'' Naraku gloated as he looked down upon the pathetic little half-demon and his tag-along party, thinking to himself how this battle was as good as won.

_Dammit, he's right!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _Ever since he got his new body our attacks stopped working. He just keeps putting himself back together!_

"Inuyasha, look out!'' Kagome cried out as one of Naraku's tentacles struck Inuyasha, knocking him to the ground.

Inuyasha groaned in pain as Kagome ran over to him to help him up. As she ran, one of Naraku's tentacles aimed for Kagome and was just about to strike her when Inuyasha suddenly jumped up, picked up Kagome, and dodged the attack.

"Kagome!'' Sango and Miroku both called out, worried about their friend.

"Kirara, let's go see if they're okay.'' Sango commanded the feline fire-demon she was riding. Sheroared in response and flew over to the spot where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

Inuyasha was still on the run with Kagome in his arms, constantly dodging Naraku's tentacles; his main concern on the girl's safety. Still, though, he couldn't help but be a bit angry. "You idiot, didn't I tell you not to get in the way?'' Inuyasha yelled at the girl in his arms.

Kagome gaped at him, outraged**. **"Well, excuse _me,_ Inuyasha! If it wasn't for me Naraku would have severely wounded you back there, and you would've been out of commission! Honestly, you can't do a thing without me," Kagome responded back angrily.

_"What was that?_'' Inuyasha yelled, beginning to lose his temper.

_"You heard me!'_' Kagome snapped back.

A small sigh came from behind a rock, as Shippo looked upon the two of them arguing. "Even during the most important battle against their most hated enemy, they're still fighting... Some things never change.''

As Miroku and Sango approached the spot where Inuyasha and Kagome were battling, they sighed in relief knowing that their friends were alright.

"Well, at least they seem to be okay.'' Sango exclaimed, suddenly though; she felt a hand creep up onto her bottom and her face turned fiercely red.

"This may be the last time I'll ever get to stroke your silky, warm skin. So just for old time's sake...'' Miroku said this wistfully as his hand kept on stroking up and down Sango's buttocks.

_"Monk!'_'Sango yelled angrily as she slapped the lecherous monk right across the face.

_And some things really never change._ Shippo thought to himself, as he sighed yet again.

"What? Oh, c'mon, this may be the last time I'll ever get to feel you again… Besides, we need something to lighten the mood around here.''

"The only thing we need is for you to keep your hands to yourself! And don't talk like that; we're going to win this! C'mon Kirara, let's try circling around Naraku to look for an opening!'' Sango instructed as Kirara started circling around Naraku trying to look for an opening within his barrier.

"_Hiraikotsu_!'' Sango screamedout her attack as she threw her giant boomerang bone straight at Naraku, but she barely even damaged him.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you,'' Naraku sneered, aiming one of his tentacles straight at Kohaku.

"Kohaku, no!'' Sango cried out in fear as she watched her only little brother get brutally attacked.

"Si-Sister,'' Kohaku called out in agony as the tentacles began to absorb him.

Sango's mind raced as she watched her only little brother being nearly absorbed. _No, Kohaku! You're finally free of Naraku's control! I won't lose you again!'_

_"Kohaku!_'' Suddenly, just as Kohaku was about to get absorbed by Naraku's tentacles, a blast of blue light came streaming towards the demon and broke off the attack.

"Naraku, I grow tired of your games.'' The voice came from a tall, beautiful, silver haired demon. He brandished his sword coolly, readying it for another attack. His amber glare was icy.

"Well, well… If it isn't Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku chuckled evilly. "How ironic that you're protecting the same whelp that nearly killed your precious girl-child Rin.''

"_Silence_! Sesshomaru sneered out. "I have had _enough_!'' Sesshomaru's eyes were flaring dangerously, as he was about to lose his temper and transform into his full-demon form. He stopped himself just in time though, as he steadily tried to gain control of his wasn't going to solve anything, especially since Rin was in the area watching him from somewhere along with Jaken. Instead he settled with taking out Tokajin and pummeling Naraku into the ground with his sword.

"_Dragon Strike_!'' Sesshomaru shouted out as another blue blast of light came toward Naraku. As before, however, it barely scratched the loathsome half-demon. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were watching from afar the whole scene.

"Not even Sessohmaru's attacks have any effect on him," Kagome muttered. "Face it… Ever since he got that new body there's just no way to beat him.''

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll beat him.'' Inuyasha smirked confidently.

Kagome blinked twice, seemingly confused by this. "But, Inuyasha, how? I mean he just keeps reconstructing himself again and again. So tell me exactly how we're going to beat him, smart-guy.''

"Hey, shut up, I'm thinking alright!''

Kagome suddenly gasped, as she realized Naraku's tentacles were coming towards Inuyasha and her.

"Inuyasha, look out!'' Kagome cried out as she pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and got captured by the tentacle herself.

"_Ahhhhhhhh_!''

"_Kagome_!''

Before Kagome could get absorbed, however, a whirlwind of light saved her. It swept her up and materialized into a young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail who was wearing what appeared to be a skirt.

"Hey, Kagome, how's it going?''

"K-Koga!''

The young wolf demon gently put her down and he snarled down at Inuyasha.

"Hey dog-breath, what do you think you're doing putting Kagome in danger like this? This is an all out showdown with Naraku, and you're just letting her stand in the middle of this, what's wrong with you?''

"Shut up! Inuyasha growled out angrily. What the hell are you doing here anyway Koga?

Koga simply smirked down at his rival. "In case you forgot, I got my own score to settle against Naraku, I'm going to be the one to defeat Naraku today and I'll protect Kagome.''

"Hah, dream on wolf-boy! I'm going to be the one who'll defeat Naraku, and Kagome doesn't need your protection, she has me!'' Inuyasha fired back.

"Naraku nearly consumed her back there, and you say you're protecting her? Hah, _I'll_ be the one to protect Kagome.''

"_Here we go again,''_ Kagome thought to herself. It never changed, Inuyasha and Koga would always start a fight over her affections even at the most critical times.

"_No me! I'll be the one to protect Kagome!'_' Inuyasha shouted out.

"_No, she needs me dog-breath!_'' Koga retaliated.

_"Me!''_

_"Me!''_

"You guys, look out!'' Kagome gasped as Naraku's tentacles began to strike out at Koga and Inuyasha while they were fighting.

"Dammit!'' Inuyasha cried out as he continued to constantly dodge Naraku's attacks along with Koga.

Back to where Naraku was, Sesshomaru was continuing to strike Naraku, and was beginning to make progress destroying the tentacles when suddenly he heard the deep, dark, voice of Naraku.

"Heh-Heh, are you sure you should be here fighting me Lord Sesshmaru?''

"What are you implying?''

"It just may cost you the life of your precious girl-child.'' Naraku chuckled out evilly.

Sesshomaru stopped right in his tracks, pausing on the attack he was about to unleash as his mind started racing like crazy with images of Rin being brutally killed by demons Naraku had sent out, and he wouldn't put it past him either.

"_Rin."_

With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru quickly took off. Abandoning the battle with his most hated enemy and perhaps his only chance to defeat Naraku with his own hands. But he just couldn't lose Rin, he couldn't. His mother said herself when he had last visited her and he almost lost Rin to the depths of hell. Tensaiga could only work once, and after that it was useless.

"_Rin, I'm coming.''_

"Huh? Where the hell is Sesshomaru going? Inuyasha exclaimed loudly as he and Koga continued to dodge the tentacles while fighting them at the same time.

"Something must have happened to Rin.'' Kagome responded with a worried look on her face as she looked up at Inuyasha while he was continuing to dodge and hack away at the slimy tentacles.

"Heh, that's fine with me. I can handle Naraku by myself.''

"But Inuyasha, no matter what we do Naraku just keeps reconstructing. We need some kind of plan.''

"Feh, don't you think I know that Kagome? I'm not stupid, I already know the only way we could possibly defeat Naraku is to get to his heart.''

"Yeah, but remember Naraku absorbed that baby back into his body, ever since his incarnations all got destroyed. So there's no way to get to his heart now.''

"So, you got any other bright ideas?''

"As a matter of fact I do." Kagome smiled confidently as she explained: "I remember what Kikyo told me right before she died. On how the Shikon Jewel is the source of Naraku's power, and the Shikon Jewel is also the reason why Naraku exists in the first place.''

"Your point is?''

"Well, all we have to do is destroy the Shikon Jewel, and then everything will be over. Kikyo herself actually told me that it was her final wish to see the Shikon Jewel gone from this world. She told me she was entrusting destroying the jewel to me. And I'd like to honor her final wish.''

_Kikyo,_ Inuyasha thought. _Kagome's right, if it weren't for the jewel Kikyo would probably be living right now as an ordinary woman… That was all she wanted after all. But, will destroying the jewel really solve everything? It makes sense, though; since the jewel started everything it's only natural for it to end everything too.''_

Inuyasha nodded, making up his mind. "Let's do it Kagome.''

"Are you sure, Inuyasha? I mean you won't have any regrets? You know, on how you wanted to become a full demon?''

"That doesn't matter anymore," Inuyasha softly replied. "Destroying Naraku is what's most important now.''

"Inuyasha…'' Kagome smiled gently at him, her thoughts wandering to just how much Inuyasha had grown as a person since she had first met him. The old Inuyasha would have never been okay with something like this, but just like all of them Inuyasha had changed as well.

"Let's do it Kagome, let's end the sad fate of the Jewel once and for all!''

"Right!''

Kagome raised her bow and simultaneously reached over her shoulder for an arrow. To her shock her fingertips met a single arrow; the one Kikyo had entrusted to her before the other priestess died. Yes, she could use this arrow. Kikyo specifically said that this arrow was special and imbued with her powers as well as the dirt from Onigumo's cave, making it extremely potent to Naraku. With that thought in mind, Kagome speedily took out the arrow.

_Please, Kikyo, give me strength._ A bright purple aura burst into radiant life around Kagome as she nocked her very last arrow and got ready to fire. Putting all her heart and soul into this last shot that would determine everything, she searched Naraku's form for the tell-tale glow of the jewel. _There it is, the Shikon Jewel._ Kagome aimed carefully as she let the purple light of the jewel that was inside Naraku guide her.

_"Die, Naraku!_!'' Kagome shouted, releasing the string with a _twang._ The sacred arrow, surrounded by the spirits of both Kagome and Kikyo, sped fast into Naraku like a lightning bolt. It's destination: the jewel within him.

"_What_?'' Naraku cried out in agony as the arrow hit him straight on the spider on his back, breaking the Shikon Jewel in the process. This time, however, the Jewel wouldn't be scattered into many tiny shards, but would actually be destroyed.

Everyone in the battle gasped as they watched Naraku slowly begin to disappear.

"Curse you, Inuyasha, Kagome.'' Naraku uttered out one final time as his body began to evaporate.

"Kagome, you did it, you did it! You destroyed both Naraku and the jewel!'' Inuyasha shouted out excitedly as he began to run towards Kagome to pull her into a victory hug. Before he could get to her, however, the sky and the whole region they were in started to turn black. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga began to look around worriedly.

"Monk,something's wrong.'' Sango said worriedly, glancing at Miroku to see if he had any sort of explanation.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I know, Sango… I have a very bad feeling about this.''

Just as Inuyasha picked up Kagome, a dark menacing voice spoke up from the shadows. _"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Inuyasha.''_

"What? Naraku's voice?''

Suddenly a great big purple light fell from the sky and glowed magnificently as it appeared before the group.

"_Wait, that looks like…..''_ Inuyasha thought worriedly.

"The Sacred Jewel! Kagome gasped out loud. "But I thought my arrow had destroyed it.''

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and an ominous black hole appeared right where the jewel was floating where it proceeded to suck both Inuyasha and Kagome into it.

"_Ahhhhh_, _Inuyasha_!

"_Kagome_!''

"_Heh-Heh, little fools.''_ A voice from deep in the darkness appeared as it guided Inuyasha and Kagome toward it.

"Naraku!'' Inuyasha yelled, immediately knowing who the voice belonged to.

"_Try as you may, you will never be able to escape the fate of the jewel! It will continue to bind all of us here for eternity and I am the jewel's eternal master.''_

"Wait a second… Are you saying that we're inside the jewel right now?'' Kagome asked, both frightened and awed.

"_Heh, that is correct, young Kagome, and you will remain trapped here in the darkness for eternity, stuck between various dimensions, with me forever controlling your souls. You will learn that you could never overcome the power of the jewel. The jewel controls all and the cycle will continue even into your next lives!"_

"What do you mean by that? Inuyasha snarled out.

"_You and Kagome, as well as the jewel and I will all be reborn again, and the jewel will repeat it's sad course again. You've all lost and now the two of you will forever be under my control, under the control of Chaos.''_

_Chaos?_ Kagome thought pensively. For some reason, that name definitely sounded familiar to her.

"Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha snarled, reaching for his sword. "Huh, what the?'' Suddenly just as Inuyasha began to move, he and Kagome descended even further into the dark abyss of the jewel.

"_Kagome_!''

"_Inuyasha_!''

Their hands intertwined, but suddenly broke apart as they were sucked deeper into darkness.

* * *

_1400 years later….._

* * *

"Saphir!'' A regal looking young man with shoulder length white hair perched on his throne spoke to the young blue haired man standing before him.

"Yes, Oniisan?''

"Prepare for the attack on Crystal Tokyo. We shall attack them at once.''

"Yes, Oniisan. I shall prepare the Droids immediately.''

"Very well." The white haired man waved his hand. You are dismissed.''

As soon as his younger brother Saphir had left the throne room, a hologram of a beautiful, golden haired queenappeared before him. Prince Demando of Nemesis raised a glass of wine in a mocking toast before the hologram.

He chuckled softly, "I will get everything that I want. _Everything_.''

Little did he know his younger brother had not left after all and was hiding in the shadows, looking upon Demando with sadness in his eyes as he watched Demando stare at the hologram longingly.

_Niisan_.

* * *

_A/N-Alrighty, so there you have it the first chapter. Sorry if some of the scenes suck, I like really suck at battle scenes. And just so you know the whole "getting sucked into the jewel'' actually did happen at the end of the manga, but I'm just changing things around a bit. (If they had won like they did in the manga, there would be no plot lol.) Anyways, I hope the story is interesting to all of you and if you think you have an idea on who was reborn as who, tell me in your reviews. Remember, the more reviews I get the sooner I update, so keep them coming in people! Later._


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright sorry for the long wait everybody, but chapter 2 of "A Feudal Fairytale" is finally up!! If you're wondering, why it took so long to update, let's just say that lately I've been focusing on my other major crossover fic "Moonlight Destiny" But I'll try my best to give this fic more attention. Anyways, this chapter contains many suprises, so if there's anything here that shocks you don't be suprised. I live for complicated plots. Anyways, on with the fic!!_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Sailor Moon belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Naoko Takeuchi, not me._

A Feudal Fairytale

Chapter 2- New lives, New futures.

--

It seemed to be just your average day on Planet Nemesis. Cold, and dreary, the air was so thick and filled with toxic elements that it could make your lungs explode if you were not used to it. However, all was not well in the royal court of Prince Demando, official prince and leader of the Black Moon clan of Nemesis.

Everyone in the main throne room seemed tense and stiff, as they looked upon their prince with worry in their eyes. Saphir was shifting his eyes back and forth, waiting for someone, anyone to say something. The man next to him, who had spiky red hair had his hand on his chin as he closed his eyes and appeared to be deep in thought. Their second general in command, Esmeraude was absent from the meeting, off doing god knows what with god knows who. And Demando was seated on his throne with an apprehensive look on his face.

They all did not expect for the attack on Crystal Tokyo to end in such failure. While they had managed to secure most of the city under their control, they still weren't able to take control of the Crystal Palace, a vital target in their mission. They had underestimated the power of those four Guardian Senshi, who had managed to repel most of their troops back, and were even able to create a defensive barrier surrounding the palace to make it immune to enemy attack. Not to mention, they were able to protect the Queen from Demando's attack, who now mearly remained in a coma, resting inside the protective quartz she was sealed in. To make matters worse for the clan, the Queen's young daughter Princess Small Lady Serenity, or the "Rabbit" as they liked to call her, had fled the war-torn city, taking the Ginzuisho with her. Now it seemed that all hope was lost, as the war was put in limbo and no one in the clan seemed to have the slightest idea what step to take next.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Prince Demando cleared his voice and finally spoke up. "It seems our attack on Earth and Crystal Tokyo didn't go quite as we had expected, we underestimated the power of our enemies. And although we've secured a good number of land for our people, we were unable to secure neither the Crystal Palace, or their cursed jewel the Ginzuisho. Those two were our ultimate goals, and without them in our possession, we cannot even think of taking back the Earth for our own.'' Demando paused in his speech, contemplating what to do first and then after much consideration, spoke up again.

"Rubieus, Demando addressed the red haired man next to Saphir. Exactly how many troops have we lost??''

"It's estimated around 4,000 to be exact, your highness.'' Rubieus answered solemnly.

"I see…. Demando replied coolly, a big number indeed.''

Saphir looked around worriedly at both his brother and Rubieus, and finally decided to speak up. "A great loss Oniisan, but no matter what we can't make plans so hastily. We have to think this out carefully and then decide what our next move should be.''

"Indeed, Demando said as he smiled down at his younger brother. Spoken like a true strategist Saphir, which is exactly why I thought I'd enlist him to aid us…WISEMAN!!''

Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew throughout the throne room, as a mysterious black-cloaked figure rose from the ground, holding a crystal ball between his hands.

"You called, my prince??'' The figure spoke darkly, almost sounding like a cackle.

"Yes, Demando stated. Wiseman, we seem to have a bit of a dilemma on our hands regarding the war. As one of my most trusted advisors, I trust you to give me information on the Rabbit's whereabouts, and where she has taken the Ginzuisho.''

The cloaked figure known as Wiseman began probing his crystal ball with his skeleton like hands, almost as if he were searching for something within the ball. "Ah yes my prince, I see it now. The Rabbit has fled to the 20th Century, taking the Ginzuisho with her. It is imperative that you find her immediately your highness, and finally crush that cursed stone between your fingers. Without the Ginzuisho in your grasp, you will never be able to fully reach your ideals.''

"What!? That little brat has fled to the past?? Now what are we supposed to do??'' Rubieus remarked casually.

"Sage advice, as always Wiseman, Demando responded from his seat. We shall follow the Rabbit into the 20th Century, and once we're there, we'll kill her and take back the Ginzuisho.''

"That's nice and all, but how the hell are we going to get past Pluto?? Isn't she the Guardian of the Time Gate?? She's not just going to let us go through that easily you know.'' Rubieus retorted back.

"I'm well aware of that Rubieus. Which is why I'm going to assign Saphir to adjust the energy level of the Jakokuzuisho to allow for us some way to travel to the past without having to go through the time gate.''

Saphir's eyes widened in surprise, he most certainly did not like the sound of this plan at all. "But, Oniisan….''

Demando cut him off just as he was about to respond, "Rubieus, there is no need for the whole clan to go to the past, so I'm assigning you to this mission. Once the time travel plans are complete, go to 20th Century Tokyo, locate the Rabbit, kill her, and bring back the Ginzuisho. You may bring as many troops as you need.''

"Man what a drag, Rubieus remarked seemingly bored. Alright, alright I'll do it, I'll just bring along those good for nothing Ayakashi sisters. Even this mission shouldn't be too difficult for them.''

Demando nodded his head in approval. "Very well then, preparations shall be made immediately. Meeting dismissed!!''

"Heh-Heh, oh trust me Demando you won't regret your decision. Once the Ginzuisho is in your hands, Earth shall finally be your own.'' Wiseman cackled evilly.

Saphir glared at the cloaked man. He must certainly did not trust him, ever since Wiseman first came into their clan, Saphir had gotten a bad feeling about him. He believed that Wiseman actually wanted the demise of the Black Moon family, and was just using them to further his own agendas. Plus, whenever he looked at the man shivers went down his spine, as if he used to know the man from somewhere before.

Finally before Saphir knew it, Rubieus and the Wiseman had both left the room and it was just him and Demando. Saphir decided to use this chance to finally speak up.

"Oniisan, I really don't think this plan is a good idea. You know I don't trust the Wiseman, and I don't think this plan is very safe. Besides, it's dangerous to use too much of the Jakokuzuisho's power, that jewel itself is dangerous!!'' Saphir stated, as he moved himself closer to Demando.

Demando sighed; sometimes his little brother really was over-protective. "Saphir, please don't question my decisions. I don't know what your problem is with the Wiseman, but he's the best thing that ever happened to our clan. He shall be the one to lead our family to victory, and for us to finally get revenge on those damn humans who banished us to this accursed planet!! You're going to have to start trusting him.''

"But Oniisan, there's something about him I just don't….''

"Enough!! Demando interrupted his brother. I don't want to hear anymore, get to work on the Jakokuzuisho, you're the only one who can control it after all.''

"Yes your highness, that _is_ all that I'm good for after all.'' Saphir sighed as he turned his head away from Demando, sadness glistening in his eyes. Lately Demando had been so distant from him, and although Saphir didn't want to admit it, it bothered him quite a bit and he didn't even know why.

Demando sighed as he sensed displeasure from Saphir, and started to feel guilty. He didn't want to hurt him, and although he would never admit it, Saphir meant quite a lot to him, after all he had vowed he would always protect him ever since that day….

Saphir gasped as he suddenly felt Demando's strong arms wrap around his form. Not wanting to forgive him just yet, Saphir sighed deciding he would admit defeat for now as he snuggled deeper into his brother's body. For some reason whenever Demando held him, Saphir always experienced such bliss and peacefulness, as if he had experienced something similar long long ago.

Demando finally pulled away, and looked Saphir straight in the eyes. "Please, just trust me ototo. I would never go through with a plan that I thought would hurt the family.''

Saphir nodded, deciding not to broach the subject again. "Alright, I trust you Oniisan.''

Demando smiled warmly at Saphir, as he then proceeded to brush a lock of hair away from Saphir's mark that branded him as a Black Moon member, gently caressing the skin he touched.

The act sent a jolt through Saphir's body, as his cheeks began to turn red and he began to get weak in the knees. For some reason he always got this way whenever Demando touched him like that.

Finally Demando spoke up, interrupting Saphir from his thoughts, and stated. "Now please get to work on the Jakokuzuisho, and find a way for us to pass through the timegate. I'm counting on you Saphir.''

"Yes Oniisan, I will.'' Saphir smiled warmly at Demando, as he bowed before him, and exited the throne room.

--

Saphir was trying to collect his thoughts, as he walked down the hallway, proceeding to go into the control room where the Jakozuisho was in, when suddenly a loud voice called out to him.

"Saphir-Oniisannnnnn!! I missed you, I haven't seen you for days!!''

A young boy with yellowish, brownish hair tied back in a pony that was around the age of eleven or twelve, cried out gleefully as he pounced on Saphir.

"Topaz-kun, Saphir smiled down warmly at the boy who was hugging his waist whom he hugged back. Hey there, I haven't seen you for days either, how've you been??''

"I'm okay, but I missed you Saphir-oniisan!! It wasn't the same without you, and I was so worried whether or not the war went alright, or if you were injured or anything…'' Tears began to form in Topaz's eyes, as he started crying out while hugging Saphir.

"Wahhh!! Saphir-oniisan, don't ever leave me again I was so worried about you!!''

Saphir smiled down gently at the crying boy, as he gently patted his head.

Topaz was one of the youngest members of the Black Moon clan, and because of that he rarely went into battle. Not to mention, that Topaz himself was a bit of a scaredy-cat and while he pretended to be brave, he was the farthest thing from it. He was even afraid of some of the family's own Droid troops. But for all his cowardice, he was actually quite mature for his age and constantly surprised the adults around him with his knowledge on mature adult matters. This usually angered a person like Demando, who was constantly picking on Topaz, and whom Topaz frequently got into fights with. It wasn't surprising though that out of all the Black Moon members; Saphir was Topaz's favorite. Topaz greatly admired Saphir, and Saphir was always so kind to him, giving him treats and hugging him whenever he could. Topaz eventually started treating Saphir like his big brother, and then started to always call him "oniisan." Needless to say, whenever Demando and Saphir got into a fight (which was actually pretty often) Topaz always took Saphir's side and always blamed Demando. Though for all his worldly knowledge, and trying to act like an adult, Topaz was still very much a child, and Saphir understood that better than anyone.

"Don't worry Topaz, everything's alright and I'm back so don't worry.'' Saphir smiled as he patted the younger boy on the head.

"Well it was about time you showed up!! I was getting tired of babysitting this brat!!'' The voice came from a long green haired woman with a fan, as she inched closer to both Saphir and Topaz, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Saphir-Oniisan, Esmeraude was being mean to me again!!''

"Oh shut up you little pest, that's what you get for stealing my cake!!''

Topaz simply giggled in return as he stuck his tongue out to the enraged woman while hiding behind Saphir.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!''

"Esmeraude, mind explaining why you weren't at today's meeting??'' Saphir interrupted her, right when she was just about to pound Topaz for making fun of her.

Esmeraude simply grumbled in frustration and stated, "I had things to do.''

"Like what?? Oniisan has already made new plans regarding the war, and you weren't even there!! Now, what pray tell do you think is more important than that??''

Esmeraude sighed as a look of deep sadness appeared on her face. "I-I was visiting my brother's grave, alright!!'' Suddenly a bout of silence filled the room, as both Topaz and Saphir stared at Esmeraude with a look of sympathy in their eyes. It was well known throughout Nemesis about the story of Esmeraude and her little brother Garnet. For all her selfishness and vanity, Esmeraude did have one soft spot, and that was brought out whenever somebody mentioned her past.

Esmeraude's story itself was a tragic one. She and her brother Garnet were very very close; they were the only family each other had. But one day, something strange happened to Garnet that forced him to kill thousands of innocent people in the surrounding villages of Nemesis. Esmeraude was forced to kill him, and she was later told he was brainwashed by the humans on Earth to kill the Nemesian people. Ever since then, Esmeraude had sworn to get revenge on the humans and Earth who forced her to murder her own brother, which is why she joined the Black Moon family in the first place; to get revenge.

Esmeraude suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, as she returned back to her normal, loudmouthed self.

"Anyways Saphir, you don't have to tell me about the meeting, I already heard all about from Rubieus. Hmph, apparently Demando-sama is sending that good for nothing to the past to complete the mission. Maybe that pervert will actually be able to achieve something this time, OHO-HO-HO!!'' Esmeraude then held her fan up to her face as she started cackling like a hyena, Saphir and Topaz both covered their ears. They both had to agree that the worst thing about Esmeraude, was her annoying laugh.

"Esmeraude, shut up!! You're busting my eardrums!!'' Topaz angrily shouted.

"Oh quit your whining, I don't even know why the clan agreed to take in a worthless little brat like you!!''

"Esmeraude, Topaz, both of you stop it!!'' Saphir yelled as he got between the two of them.

When they both took the hint and turned away from each other Saphir took that as a chance to speak up. "Esmeraude, I assume you also think this plan is bad idea too, don't you??''

Esmeraude sighed as she started playing with a few of her hairs between her fingers. "Well yes, everybody does, but what can you do?? It's obvious that the only thing Demando-sama is focused on at the moment is making that stupid Neo-Queen Serenity, his. That's probably the reason for most of his reckless decisions lately.''

"Yeah, Topaz nodded in agreement. He could be such an idiot sometimes; I mean seriously why would he want her anyways?? She's the one who banished us here, and besides her eyes have such a cold look to them, she scares me.''

Saphir's blood began to boil, and his hands began to clench, as he was listening to the exchange between Esmeraude and Topaz.

"Well sure I don't like it myself, but what can you do?? I guess you can't help who you fall in love with.'' Esmeraude stated.

"HE'S NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!!'' Saphir shouted, finally losing his temper, as both Esmeraude and Topaz got bewildered looks on their faces from that outburst.

"S-Saphir-Oniisan, y-you're starting to scare me.'' Topaz said, as he began to start shaking, and was now hiding behind Esmeraude.

Saphir's eyes began to soften as he suddenly realized what he'd just done. "To-Topaz-kun, I'-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me….. Excuse me!!'' Saphir then ran past both Esmeraude and Topaz quickly, not looking them in the eye as he headed for the control room. Esmeraude and Topaz both wearing a look of confusion on their faces from what had just transpired.

--

Back in the control room, Saphir was calmly trying to compose his thoughts as he worked on the energy levels of the Jakokuzuisho. His thoughts wandering back to that little scene in the hallway.

"_Why, why, why did I react that way?? I don't know what's come over me, but these days whenever somebody mentions Oniisan's obsession and lust for the Queen I feel a great pain in my chest. Why is that?? Why am I feeling like this, I just don't understand anymore.''_

Saphir sighed, as he began to chuckle sadly to himself. _"How ironic, he thought. To think what Esmeraude would think if she found out the one who's hurt most over Oniisan's obsession isn't her but me, his own little brother. And she's the one who's supposedly infatuated with him too. I just don't know anymore…''_

"_Why am I feeling this way towards Oniisan?? Why do I feel as if I've experienced this before??''_

"_It's because you have….''_

Saphir gasped as he heard the voice of a young woman. But that was strange, he was sure that he had locked all the doors to the control room.

" _Remember…''_ The voice repeated again.

"W-WHO"S THERE?! Saphir shouted as he turned around. A look of shock crossed his face, as there stood before him the spirit of a young girl with long bluish blackish hair, she was dressed in what looked like a 20th Century school uniform, and she was holding her hands to her chest.

"_Please, remember how you felt about him, how I felt about him.''_

"W-Who are you??'' Saphir asked in a shaky voice, not sure what was going on, or if he was hallucinating.

The girl-spirit smiled gently as she pointed towards the Blue Prince. _"I am you, your spirit, your essence, your memories. All locked up inside you, please you must remember him before we both lose our soul to the darkness.''_

Saphir opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out as he collapsed onto the floor of the control room.

"_Remember…..''_

--

_A/N: Ooh now it's getting mysterious XDD. And soon there will be many more mysteries yet to come. Btw if you're wondering who Topaz is, he's actually an OC I created especially for this fic and he's supposed to take after someone. I wonder if anyone of you could guess who he takes after?? If you have a guess tell me in your reviews, I'd also like to see how preceptive my readers are to what's going on, and I"d like anyone of you to point out in your reviews what you think Saphir's connection to that spirit is, and more importantly WHO that spirit is. Don't be shy, Constructive Criticism is very much appreciated, please also point out if I had any OOCness at all in the fic, since that's extremely important for me to get the characters right. Anyways, please tell me all of this in your reviews, and remember the more reviews I get, the more likely I"ll be to update!! Oh btw, some footnotes on some of those Japanese words in there._

_Oniisan-big brother_

_Ototo-little brother_

_Ginzuisho-Silver Crystal_

_Jakokuzuisho-Black Crystal_

_Anyways, till next time!!_

FireMiko.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey you guys, It's been a while huh?? So sorry for the long update, I've been really busy with school and stuff, Ugh Junior year sucks. Plus my grandma is in the hospital and I'm having some family issues right now concerning her and my crazy uncle. Throw in some boy drama, and that basically leaves me no time to update. But don't worry, I have not forgotten about my readers, and I will try my best to get past these issues and update as often as I can, since you all mean so much to me. Unfortunately the next update probably won't be soon since I also have to work on my 6th chapter of my other major crossover "Moonlight Destiny" next. Since you know all the other readers for that story, and my beta have been waiting so patiently for it. Not to mention, I have a Tales Of The Abyss fic I'm thinking of starting, and my own original story I'm writing so updates will definitely be slow. But don't lose faith, I will update every once in a while for this story no matter what!! They just might not be as frequent as usual. Anyways, enough of my rambling and on with the chapter!!_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Inuyasha belong to the talented manga-ka's Naoko Takeuchi and Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just writing a fic._

--

A Feudal Fairytale

Chapter 3- A Distant Past

--

"_Remember.''_

A voice was calling out to him, a distant voice. Yet so close it could have been within the far reaches of his soul.

"_Please you must remember, for the sake of our soul, for the sake of the world.''_

Saphir gasped as he realized where he was. _"This place….''_ He thought to himself. Yes, this place was definitely familiar to him, for he was standing upon a snowy meadow with a huge majestic tree standing before him. The cold blustering wind was blowing against his blue savant's uniform, but seemed to leave no mark or chill as Saphir ignored it and thought to himself,

_"Why does it feel like I've been here before??''_

"_Because you have.'' _

"_Huh?? Who's there?!''_ Like a deer in the headlights Saphir turned around swiftly to face the keeper of the mysterious voice, and was face to face with the mysterious longhaired girl from his vision.

"_You again….''_ Saphir muttered softly.

The spirit of the green skirted clad girl stood before Saphir under the tree, as she flashed him a gentle smile, a bright blue aura surrounding her body in the process.

Saphir inwardly gulped, as he proceeded to move towards the girl, but was stopped when the girl suddenly murmured.

"_Please you must remember, a great evil and darkness is approaching. If you don't remember, both of us will be lost to the darkness. I'm begging you, please remember your past, remember Inuyasha.''_

"_I-Inuyasha?!''_ Saphir put a hand to his head as he moaned out in pain. Why did that name sound so familiar to him?? Just who was this girl??

"_Kagome, Kagome!!''_

"_Kagome??''_ Saphir's head shot up, he knew that name, that name was….

A small smile played on the girl's face as she gently replied, _"he's calling out to you go to him, go back to Inuyasha.''_ The girl then started to fade away.

"_Wait!!_ Saphir cried out as he ran towards the fading spirit. _Tell me who you are, who is this Kagome, what do you mean by impending darkness??'' _

The girl just smiled as little by little her body disintegrated, but not before echoing out, _"Now, go back to him._

Suddenly everything around them turned to black, as the tree and the snow faded away. The cries of the name Kagome kept getting stronger and stronger, but this time they seemed like they were turning into something else.

"_Kagome!! K..a..go..me, S-Saphir, Saphir!!''_

Saphir gasped, he knew that voice that voice was….

"_Saphir, wake up!!''_

Suddenly Saphir opened his eyes as he came face to face with two deep amethyst eyes staring down at him.

--

"Oniisan….'' Suddenly, Saphir's whole body shot up from the bed he was laying in as it soon dawned on him that he was in his room. Glancing around, Saphir inwardly sighed to himself _"So it was a dream after all.''_

Demando took this as a chance to speak up, as he gently put his hands on Saphir's shoulders and layed him back down onto the bed.

"Hey, are you alright?? You had me scared out of my life there for a minute. A Droid reported to me that they found you collapsed in the control room, so I quickly rushed over there and brought you to your room.''

"_So does that mean he was with me all this time??'' _

Demando slowly cleared his throat as he exclaimed, "Well, I see that you're feeling better so I better get back.''

Suddenly Demando felt a warm hand tug on his shirt as he turned around and saw Saphir flash him the gentlest smile he had ever seen, Saphir rarely smiled like that anymore.

"Niisan, thank you.''

Demando returned the smile as he gently brushed a lock of hair away from Saphir's face. "Hey don't worry about it, it was nothing I mean after all you really had me worried there.''

Saphir arched his eyebrows as he said in surprise, "you were worried about me??''

"Well of course, why wouldn't I be?? After all you are my younger brother.''

Saphir couldn't be happier than at that moment. "Niisan….''

Demando put a single finger to Saphir's lips as he gently replied, "you really worry me you know?? Why on Nemesis did you collapse like that?? Have you been overworking again??''

Saphir couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle at Demando's protective streak. "Don't worry about me Oniisan, I'm fine now. I was probably just tired that's all.''

Demando's face formed into a frown, seemingly not convinced. "No you're not, you probably have been overworking and that's why you collapsed. Saphir, I know this mission is important but so is your health and I can't afford to have my key strategist out of commission.''

"I know Oniisan, but….''

"No buts, for the next few days you will not be working at all, you will be taking a break and that is a order.''

"But what about Rubeus??''

"Rubeus will be fine, he's leaving tomorrow and he's taking the Ayakashi sisters with him. They all have more than enough droids to get by.''

Saphir sighed as he slowly nodded his head in defeat, besides he knew better than anyone not to defy a direct order.

"Alright Oniisan, I understand.''

Demando smiled gently at him again as he walked over to his bed, and proceeded to place a gentle kiss upon Saphir's Black Moon mark.

Saphir blushed at the gesture, as he tried to look away from Demando's eyes.

Demando chuckled as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Goodnight Saphir.''

Saphir was still blushing as he slowly muttered out, "goodnight oniisan.''

Demando smiled as he exited the room and gently closed the door behind him. Sensing that he was gone Saphir let out a huge sigh of relief as he laid back down on his bed, trying to calm down and let the confines of sleep take him. But Saphir felt anything but calm, and that night instead of sleeping, Saphir spent most of the night tossing and turning in bed as he thought over all the things that were going through his mind.

--

The next morning everybody was gathered in the throne room, as they were all preparing to send off Rubeus and the Ayakashi sisters.

Saphir yawned, trying his best to concentrate but thinking _"I really should have gotten some sleep last night.''_

Topaz who was standing next to Saphir, noticed Saphir's tiredness and started to get worried. "Hey Saphir-oniisan are you alright??''

Saphir gently smiled down at the boy as he responded, "yeah, don't worry about me I'm just a little tired.''

Topaz was still not convinced but he decided to leave it at that as he excitedly pointed towards the center of the throne room. "Hey look look!! Demando is about to see Rubeus and the sisters off.''

Rubeus and the four sisters all stood in the center as they bowed before Demando,, well all except Petz that is who just stood there with her arms crossed.

"I promise you your highness, I will capture the Rabbit and obtain the Ginzuishou without fail!!'' Rubeus strongly declared.

Demando nodded slowly as he replied, "you better hope so Rubeus, for your sake.''

"Hey Rubeus, try not to mess up _too_ badly OHOHOHOHOHO!!''

Rubeus winced and clenched his teeth as he looked up to the holder of that voice. "Thanks Esmeraude, but I think I got the memo already.''

"Hey Rubeus, try not to womanize too much in the past. Remember you have a mission to complete.'' Topaz lightly snickered.

"Nice one!!'' Esmeraude shouted, as she and Topaz high-fived each other and started laughing their asses off. Rubeus meanwhile was getting angrier by the minute.

"Hey, I take my job very seriously you know!! When was the last time I ever ever womanized?!''

"Uh just last week, with one of those new servant girls, remember??'' Esmeraude reminded him.

"Oh c'mon, that was just a one-time thing!!''

"Ugh, yeah right you are such a letch. I've seen the way you stare at my butt whenever I'm wearing my tightest little black dress!!'' Esmeraude retorted.

"Who would want to stare at a ugly cackling witch like you?!''

"What did you just call me?!?!''

"You heard me!!!!''

Saphir simply sweat dropped as he watched the spectacle of a fight that was brewing between Esmeraude and Rubeus, this type of thing was always happening with them, since Esmeraude and Rubeus never got along too well.

Suddenly Saphir was drawn out of his thoughts, as he found his hand being grasped by another.

"Saphir-sama, it pains me to leave you like this but I must. Please, try to take care of yourself while I'm away.''

Saphir sweat dropped even more, as he knew what was about to happen. "Um, thanks P-Petz, but I-I….''

"Oneesan, I wouldn't do that….'' Catzie and Berthier started.

"If I were you.'' And Calaveras finished it.

Suddenly a cold arm gripped Petz's wrist, as two amethyst eyes glared at her coldly. "I believe you were leaving Petz??''

"_Uh oh,_ Oniisan!!'' Saphir tried to calm his brother but Demando just silenced him with glare.

Petz smirked at the sight, "I was about to leave Demando, but I just wanted to say goodbye to my darling Saphir-sama first.''

Everyone in the throne room held their breath as a low growl escaped Demando's throat. "He is not _yours_ Petz, and you will learn your place and begin addressing me as your highness just as your sisters do!!''

Petz scoffed at the notion as she rolled her eyes. "I will call you that once you've earned my respect and so far you haven't, _Demando_.''

"Why you impudent little…''

"Oniisan, that's enough stop it!!''

"Why are you taking her side?!''

Saphir was beginning to lose his patience with his older brother, but tried to remain calm as he responded, "I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm just sick of you two constantly fighting all time!!''

"No you're not, you're taking her side!! You always take her side!!''

Saphir sighed as he thought, "now for some reason this feels familiar.''

"Overpossesive much Demando??'' Petz chuckled out loud.

Demando narrowed his eyes dangerously, and just when he was about to strike the girl, Saphir quickly got between them and quickly said to Petz, "Petz, I think you and your sisters better go already.''

Petz more than happily obliged as she quickly kissed Saphir on the cheek and ran towards her sisters and Rubeus as she cried out, "Bye-bye Saphir-sama, I'll miss you honey!!''

Demando was now seeing red as he released from Saphir's grip and ran towards the center, luckily though Rubeus, Petz, and her sisters had already teleported to their ship. That still didn't keep Demando from ranting and raving though.

"That bitch!! I'm gonna kill her!! Mark my words when she gets back I'm gonna kill her!!''

"I think somebody's jealoussss….'' Topaz snickered out teasingly.

"Shut up Topaz!!'' Demando yelled, as he proceeded to chase Topaz around the throne room, Topaz laughing the whole time.

Saphir sighed as he thought to himself_, "well at least things are peaceful now.''_ But he knew better than anyone that things would not stay peaceful, as he sensed that an omen was approaching. An omen that foretold darkness and chaos, Saphir just hoped he and his family would survive it.

--

_A/N: And there, you have it the third chapter!! Sorry if it was a little shorter than usual, like I said I have been under nothing but pressure these days so please forgive me. But I think the plot is coming together quite nicely if I do say so myself. Even though I will not be updating as often as I'd like to, reviews are the fuel that keep me going, and the more reviews I get the sooner I will give it my all to update as soon as possible. Btw, If the last scene of this chapter reminded you of anything, it should have.^^ Lol, just tell me in your reviews who you might think Petz was reincarned from. Also, remember please also tell me if any of the characters were OOC at all, I take fic writing very seriously and it's important for me to get down the characters just right. Remember, constructive criticism is doubly more appreciated than just an average review. Anyways, till next chapter!!_

FireMiko


End file.
